


Springtime for D.C.

by GungnirStar



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Political Alliances, Romance, Satire, Strap-Ons, Sugar Daddy, Trans Female Character, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GungnirStar/pseuds/GungnirStar
Summary: Ben shapiro stands against LGBTQ rights for a dark dark reason...his love affair with his sugar daddy Donny.But does Donny really love him? Or is he using him?
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Donald Trump, Ben Shapiro/Melania Trump, Ben Shapiro/Mor Shapiro, Bill Clinton/Ben Shapiro, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton, Melania Trump/Mor Shapiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Ben always kept a brave face publicly. He didn't want anyone to think he was a repressed alt-right supporter, or a liberal snowflake. He was a proud Jewish American, with a loving israeli doctor wife. 

But after a day of mockery and onslaught on twitter he sat back. Why didn't anyone believe he and his wife knew how sex worked? Well, he knew that his lies about having sex with her were exactly that, lies. 

Because Ben had a dark secret. Since his youth, he always masturbated to gay porn. Hypothetically, that is. It was hypothetically one of the most arousing things he'd ever watched, a big daddy taking a cute twink. Just like him. He'd always fantasised about being that twink. When he was invited to the white house, he couldn't say no. Sure, he wasn't the biggest trump supporter, but he went anyway. His wife, Mor, came with him. She was a proud Israeli, and supported by her Orthodox parents their family seemed perfect. He didn't want same sex education in schools, because she had always told him that he would have been a cute lesbian, and he wanted to ignore lesbianism existing in case his wife was one. It wouldn't be kosher. 

He was a twink, damn it woman! He knew that anuses and vaginas had to work similarly, which is why Vaginas don't get wet. Because anuses didn't get wet. And he'd had a lot of anal sex. So much Anal sex that he could have written a book about it. 

But still, Ben reflected on his circumstances that brought him to be knelt over the desk in the White House Oval Office, with his daddy Donny spanking his ass.

"Now why don't you tell the good american people why I'm the best, little boy? Why don't you tell the good hardworking americans how much you love daddy's big bulbous penis?" Daddy Donny asked. Another smack on his bum bum. 

"Because I'm a naughty little boy, daddy! I want to be punished, daddy!" He whined, arching his hips. "I'm a naughty little boy who loves your goy cock! Cum in me and send more weapons to israel!" He begged, wiggling his hips so that he might get his daddy's proud american member. 

"Well since you know I'm the best, the strongest president and totally awesome, I suppose you can have it." Daddy Donny said, slipping on his maga hat as he mounted his uke. 

They both moaned and thrusted and moaned some more as Donald dominated poor little ben, hitting his prostate over and over with his big and bulbous cock. Because it is just so, big, and very bulbous, and thick, and pleasurable. Because he's Donald Trump and the best at sex. 

Afterwards, Ben went to go and find his wife Mor, and opened the door....

TO SEE HER HAVING SEX WITH MELANIA!!!!

(to be continued.....)


	2. Chapter 2

When Ben entered the next room.... He found his doctor wife! She had told him before that women don't get wet, but all he could see?  
Wetness. Because she had her legs wrapped around the first lady, and they were rubbing against one another in a way that only women could, with the passion that he had never imagined!

"What are you doing?!" Ben extrapolated, in shock! Hypothetically, he had considered this was possible. But everyone knows in reality that it couldn't happen, his sister Abby had said so, and Abby never lied about things like this. He was tender from where his daddy Donny had been punishing him, but he felt something awaken in him.   
His wife looked up and gasped, ignoring the way that the FLOTUS was continuing to rub against her, tribbing for all her life's worth.   
"Yes, Yes MACA!" Melania gasped, eyes rolling.   
"MACA?" Asked Ben, eyes wide.   
"Make America Cum Again!" Mor explained, moaning as the fact that another woman was more satisfying ran over her body. "The Trump family do love Jewish people after all!" Mor insisted, eyes rolling back with pleasure.

Poor Benny didn't know how to feel. This had awoken something inside him. 

  
(timeskip)

Daddy Donny was furious today, and Benny stood quaking in his newly acquired high heels. He'd been watching more porn as suggested by a literary thief named Demitri on Reddit, and he wanted to experiment. It was called sissification.   
"Say that I'm the best! Tell me I won the election!" He shouted, his tanned hands smacking on the desk in a rage. Benny had just moved out of California, and he was meeting with his daddy in the hopes of securing a new home for himself and Mor. His and his wife's illicit relationships with the Trump couple was still ongoing, right underneath the nose of Mike Pence. Of course, Ben was certain he'd seen the man in a gay nightclub somewhere.   
"You won it Daddy. You're the President re-elect. Four more years." Ben said, voice light and sweet. He stood wearing a red wig and a bikini that featured the American flag. It was his dirty secret now, for all his talk about the demasculinisation of the men of the west, he was enjoying the sissification. But there was more...it was more than just being a "sissy". He enjoyed having the long hair, he loved the high heels, and the bikini. 

Perhaps....Perhaps there was something more to this than just a fetish.   
But Daddy Donny wasn't interested right now, he only ever cared about his pleasure. It made Benny very sad at times, because he wanted to continue this close working and personal relationship.   
But in the way that epic libtards were always owned, his Daddy Donny proceeded to bend him over and start to hump his rump, grabbing onto the red wig.  
"Maga! Trump 2020!" His daddy moaned.   
But all Ben could think of, in his lust, was wanting to cum.   
"MACA!" He cried, echoing the words of Melania from when he had first discovered the illicit relationship between his wife and the FLOTUS.   
"Maga! Yeah that's right girl!" Donny yelled.   
Benny blushed, enjoying being called Girl like this. It felt right, being called girl. 

Oh. 

Oh, well that made sense.   
Benny wasn't a boy at all. Benny really was a girl. Not a sissy, or a femboy. She was a beautiful woman that just needed to manage her internalise transphobia!

When Donald was done, Benny pulled up her daisy dukes, and hurried away to find her Lady doctor wife, Mor. 

"Mor, I have something very important to tell you." Benny whispered, eyes wide with excitement. Mor looked up from her blog, blinking.   
"What is it, honey?"  
"Using my facts and knowledge, I have listened to my feelings for once. I am in fact, not just for arguments sake, a woman! I just need a doctor such as your intelligent female self to agree to my HRT." She explained. 

"Well I love you! I am a lesbian so I never found you all that attractive anyway, but now I know you are a beautiful lady I am much more attracted to you, I think I feel wet too!"

trans rights are human rights

if you see this reposted on reddit let the poster know that i know their kinks


End file.
